Fighting at the Opera House
NEIGHS   Mickey: COME ON, GOOF!   Goofy: COME ON, DONALD! Donald:  I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU!   (All three ride on the horse's back and Doraemon and friends fly on the helicopter hat on their heads) (Meanwhile at the opera house) Beagle Boy #1: PRINCESS MINNIE. Beagle Boy #2: YOUR GRACE. Minnie: CAPTAIN PETE?   Sue: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? Pete: BONJOURNEY, PRINCESS AND LITTLE GIRL. Minnie: W-W-WHERE ARE MY BODYGUARDS?   Sue: AND WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS? Pete: HA HA HA! (capturing Minnie, Daisy and Sue) I'LL BE YOUR BODYGUARD  TONIGHT, SWEET CHEEKS. Minnie: THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!   Pete: NO. IT'S MY NEFARIOUS PLAN  TO STEAL THE THRONE. Beagle Boy #3: UH, DOES THIS CROWN MAKE MY EARS LOOK BIG?   Minnie: AAH!  SCREAMS Pete: YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO. Together: RIGHTY-O, BOSS. SCREAM   SLAM   (Meanwhile) (Doraemon and friends still fly and the three musketeers still ride on the horse) Goofy: LOOK! THERE IT IS!   (Back in the Opera house) Pete: OK, SHORTSTOP, DO YOUR STUFF. MUSIC PLAYING AHEM   HONK!   Beagle Boy #3: ATTENTION, MY LOYAL SUBJECTS. DUE TO THE STRESS OF PRINCESSING,  MY DUTIES HAVE BECOME TOO OVERWHELMING  FOR A DELICATE FLOWER SUCH AS MYSELF. GIGGLES  THEREFORE, I NOW PRESENT  YOUR NEW RULER, KING PETE!   GASP   MUSIC PLAYING   Pete: HA HA! I DID IT, MOMMY!  RIP  I'M KING OF ALL FRANCE!  I FEEL LIKE EATING A SNAIL. NOW, ON WITH THE SHOW. APPLAUSE THROAT   Troubadou: ALLO. C'EST MOI. TAP TAP PLAYING   Chorus on stage: ♪ COME, FRIENDS WHO PLOUGH THE SEA ♪  ♪ TRUCE TO NAVIGATION ♪  ♪ TAKE ANOTHER STATION... ♪   SCREECH   CONTINUES BOING BARKING   Mickey: THAT-A BOY, PLUTO. FIND THE PRINCESS!   Chorus on stage: ♪ WITH CAT-LIKE TREAD, UPON OUR PREY WE STEAL ♪  ♪ IN SILENCE DREAD, OUR CAUTIOUS WAY WE FEEL ♪  ♪ NO SOUND AT ALL, WE NEVER SPEAK A WORD ♪   GROWLING AND BARKING   Mickey: DID YOU FIND THE PRINCESS, BOY?   (Pluto points at the chest with his nose) Mickey: GOOD WORK, PLUTO. Minnie: OUR BRAVE MUSKETEERS HAVE COME TO RESCUE US. Sue: They are here! Mickey: DON'T WORRY, YOUR HIGHNESS. WE'LL SAVE YOU. ALL RIGHT, YOU TWO, (draws his sword) DROP THE PRINCESS!   Beagle Boy #2: WITH PLEASURE. Princess: AAH! OOH! RATTLING SINGING   Chours on stage: ♪ POOR WANDERING ONES ♪ (The fighting shows up on the stage) GASPS   Women on stage: ♪ ...CAN HELP YOU FIND TRUE PEACE OF MIND-- ♪ SCREAMING   SNORING   Pete: HUH? WHAT?  WHA...WHAT?  WHAT THE SAM HILL?  THE PRINCESS!  UH...DO SOMETHING!   Beagle Boy #3: SIR. YES, SIR. Women: ♪ SCALING ROUGH AND RUGGED PASSES ♪  ♪ CLIMB THE HEARTY LITTLE LASSES ♪  ♪ TILL THE BRIGHT SEA-SHORE THEY GAIN ♪   Mickey: HOW DARE YOU TRY AND KIDNAP THE PRINCESS!  NOBODY WALKS AWAY WITH THE PRINCESS  WHILE MICKEY, DONALD, AND GOOFY ARE ON THE JOB! Goofy:  HEY! SOMEONE'S WALKING AWAY WITH THE PRINCESS. Mickey: LET'S GET 'EM!   Beagle Boy #3: HUH? AAH! FIGHTING   Minnie: OH!   QUACKING   Man: ♪ I AM THE VERY MODEL OF A MODERN MAJOR-GENERAL ♪  ♪ I'VE INFORMATION VEGETABLE, ANIMAL--HISTORICAL ♪  ♪ FROM MARATHON TO WATERLOO IN ORDER CATEGORICAL ♪  ♪ I'M VERY WELL ACQUAINTED, TOO ♪  ♪ WITH MATTERS MATHEMATICAL ♪  ♪ I UNDERSTAND EQUATIONS, BOTH THE SIMPLE AND QUADRATICAL ♪  ♪ ABOUT BINOMIAL THEOREM ♪  ♪ I AM TEEMING WITH A LOT OF NEWS ♪  ♪ WITH MANY CHEERFUL FACTS ♪  ♪ ABOUT THE SQUARE OF THE HYPOTENUSE ♪   Chorus: ♪ WITH MANY CHEERFUL FACTS ♪  ♪ ABOUT THE SQUARE OF THE HYPOTENUSE ♪   All: WHOA!  WHOA!  WHOA! CONTINUES   Pete: SHE'S GETTING AWAY! Man:  ♪ I AM THE VERY MODEL ♪  ♪ OF A MODERN MAJOR-GENERAL ♪   SCREECH CONTINUES   Mickey: PRINCESS!  ♪ SUCH AFFAIRS AS SORTIES AND SURPRISES I'M MORE WARY AT ♪  ♪ AND WHEN I KNOW PRECISELY WHAT IS MEANT BY COMMISSARIAT ♪  ♪ WHEN I KNOW MORE OF TACTICS THAn A NOVICE IN A NUNNERY-- ♪   CRASH   Mickey: OUCH. PLLLT CONTINUES   CRASH   Pete: TWO DOWN, AND SEVEN TO GO. Doraemon: Do you think you can open the chest? Mickey: I...ALMOST GOT IT. Minnie: OH, NO! LOOK OUT!   Sue: Doraemon! Noby! Mickey: WHAT?   Pete: THIS IS IT, SQUEAKY-- MANO Y MOUSE-O. (Chorus on the stage gasp and run) SILENCE TAP TAP   PLAYING   Pete: HA HA!  HOO HOO!  HA HA!   Mickey: HA HA!   Pete: HO HO!   Mickey: UH-OH. APPROACHING   Mickey: HUH! UH... Pete: IT'S ALL OVER, MICKEY,  YOUR FRIENDS AND YOU'RE ALL ALONE.  AND NOW WITH YOU FINALLY OUT OF THE WAY,  GETTING RID OF THE PRINCESS  WILL BE EASY AS PIE. DING   Mickey: HUH. WANT TO BET?   Pete: THAT'S A SUCKER BET. Donald: YEAH, AND YOU'RE THE SUCKER!   Mickey: READY, MUSKETEERS?   Together: ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL. Pete: UH-OH. Donald: HOW'S THIS FOR A COWARD? (pokes Pete's eyes)   Pete: OW!   Goofy: HOW'S THIS FOR A DOOFUS?  OOH! HOO HOO!   Mickey: AND I MAY BE SMALL, PETE,  BUT I'VE GOT FRIENDS THAT MAKE ME 10 FEET TALL. Pete: AW, NUTS. (Mickey punches Pete and cut Pete's wooden leg) Doraemon and Mickey: TIMBER! Pete:  I HATE HAPPY ENDINGS. CRASH AND APPLAUSE SIGHS (Clarabelle appears) BANG   Goofy: HA HA. HYUH. KISSING   Minnie: DAISY. ARE YOU KISSING A COMMONER?   Daisy: HA HA HA. C'EST LA VIE. KISS   Minnie: OH... C'EST L'AMORE!  KISS SINGING   Troubadou: UH! Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts